


【Veddie】作茧自缚

by MOICHA



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: Eddie输给了Venom之后的惩罚游戏





	【Veddie】作茧自缚

【Veddie】作茧自缚

 

你输了。Venom在他的脑子里快乐的宣布。  
Eddie把手里剩余的牌扔到桌子上，他磨了磨牙，满脸的不甘心，「你作弊。」他压低声音，又确保对方可以听见，因为共生体已经从他的衣领处探出头来，正在酒吧里左右环顾，寻找目标，「你读了我的情绪，V，我才不会承认这个结果，听着，我们可以回去再玩一把别的……」  
愿赌服输，小男孩。Venom立刻打断了他，Eddie张着嘴，明显打算辩解更多，但它已经锁定了最佳目标。  
瞧见坐在吧台旁边的那个人了吗？  
Eddie转过头，他看到吧台前正背对他坐着个男人，穿了件白色衬衣，袖口挽起到胳膊，头发梳的一丝不苟，铮亮的发油正反射着酒吧里的灯光。  
「看到了。」他说。  
我要你去和他搭讪。就说你从刚才就在注意他，夸夸他的衣服很好看，而且你挺喜欢他的。  
「我不喜欢他，」Eddie皱着眉小声反驳，「而且他是个男的。」  
Eddie当然不会喜欢这样的人。他看起来就像是个上流社会的精英，嘴巴里含着金汤匙，带名牌手表，谈几千万的合同，Eddie去和他搭讪简直就是自取其辱，Venom都等不及要看宿主被人拒绝，然后被从酒吧里丢出去，只能回到家——沙发上——共生体的怀里，心碎的舔伤口了。  
像个硬汉一样，快去吧。  
他当然是个硬汉。他还健身呢！  
「好吧。」Eddie叹了口气，他把最后那点酒灌进喉咙里，然后拽开椅子一脸视死如归的向着对方走去。

「这个太甜了，」Eddie转过椅子，腿一跨就坐到了那个目标的身边，「我建议你再加片柠檬，或者冰块。」  
那个男人立刻把头转向了他，他捏着个酒杯，看向Eddie的眼神直勾勾的，让Venom都有了种被人穿透皮囊紧盯住的错觉。  
「你在和我搭讪吗？」  
「是这样没错。」Eddie自嘲的笑了一声，「我刚才就坐在，呃，那边的位置，」他伸手点了点，「我注意你半天了，」  
衣服。Venom幸灾乐祸的提醒道。  
「什么？哦，你穿的挺显眼的，在这种地方，我是说……」  
告白。  
「我还挺喜欢的。」他自暴自弃的说。  
「谢谢，」男人笑了起来，他伸出一只手，Eddie简直要被他腕子上的那块手表闪瞎了，「我是Kevin，我也一直在注意你。」  
「Eddie。」Eddie连忙和他握了握，「可你一直背对我们？」  
Kevin哈哈大笑起来，他抬手指向房间的一角，Eddie看过去，然后后知后觉的在那里发现了个街道转角才会出现的转弯镜，不大，和监控用的摄像头融成了一体。  
「哇，」青年惊叹着，「所以你就是从那里……」  
「是啊，我得想点办法不引起你注意的观察你。要知道，像你这么可爱的男孩儿，一般都是有了男朋友的。」  
可爱？恶。Venom在他的脑子里提出抗议。Eddie立刻把它的声音压了下去。  
「那你愿意请我喝杯酒吗？」  
「当然，」Kevin立刻回答，「我还想请你吃饭，送你回家，这样重复两个礼拜之后邀请你当我的男朋友呢。」  
嗯？Venom嗅到了点不太对劲的信息。  
「那我们就跳过这些步骤吧。」  
嗯嗯嗯？这剧情走向好像和它的剧本不太一样。  
「如你所愿，」Kevin把整个身体都转向了对方，「请问你愿意做我的男朋友吗，Eddie？」

+

Venom在他们回到家五分钟后才意识到它的宿主真的。拥有了个。男朋友。而且是自己指定的，温柔的让人毛骨悚然的好男人，还开着他的豪车把他们两个安全送回家，并对他的新男朋友没邀请他上楼毫无怨言。  
现在，Eddie正翘着腿坐在沙发前，满脸得意的按动电视遥控器。Venom难得的沉默让他满溢的爽快感还没找到发泄出口。  
「怎么样，V？」青年第三次大声说，「我魅力无边，对不对？」  
Venom把头搁在他的沙发靠背上，闻言翻了个白眼。  
他大概是瞎了眼了，共生体判断道，或者被什么蒙住了心神。  
「被我的魅力。你看，他还特地发短信过来说明天要来接我去上班呢：」Eddie用咏叹调朗诵道，「刚看了天气预报说明天会很热，我来接你去上班，怎么样？」  
是吗？恭喜你找到了真命天子。Venom干巴巴的回应着。  
「所以我们的赌约要持续多久？现在可以算我赢了吗？」Eddie一边按着手机回复短信一边问道。  
当然不行，共生体一下子又有了精神，这个赌约得持续，六个月，半年，如果他还不打算和你分手，那就算你赢了。  
「什么？太久了！」Eddie按灭手机屏幕，「一个月，我已经牺牲了很多。」  
五个月。你的魅力就这么一丁点儿吗？  
「两个月。」  
四个月。  
「三个月！」  
成交。

+

第二天Eddie的新男朋友如期而至，他换了辆车，不过依然很值钱，停在Eddie住着的公寓楼底下，比交通灯还要显眼。Kevin靠在车上，一点也没有不耐烦。他穿了身名牌西装，尾指的那个戒指都够买下两套住宅房，他甚至还在Eddie下楼之后递给了他一杯冰可乐。Venom一直酸溜溜的在他脑子里咂舌不止，Eddie决定忽视它幼稚的情绪。  
「谢谢，你真是救了我。这种天气再让我去挤电车，怕是要再脱一层皮。」青年撇着嘴。  
「乐意效劳。」Kevin笑盈盈的回答道，「那我晚上再来接你，我们可以顺便去吃个饭。」  
恶恶恶，呸。Venom给予它的宿主情绪反馈。  
「行啊，」Eddie耸了耸肩，「我可以带你去个好地方。」

Eddie多了个有钱朋友——男朋友的消息一瞬间传遍了他工作的整间报社，毕竟早上在门口目睹他从那辆豪车下来的人也不少，与其被闲言碎语嚼舌根，还不如直接扔出一个真相让他们都闭嘴。但是后遗症也来的不算少——  
「原来你是个弯的，Eddie。」刚进报社不足半年的小妹把双手撑在他的桌子上唉声叹气，「我还暗恋过你呢。」  
「如果有个这么有钱的男人喜欢我，我也愿意变成gay，你说是不是，Eddie？」他的死对头抱着一叠复印纸阴阳怪气的路过。  
「别酸了，也不瞧瞧你那德性，」坐在他旁边的同事把椅子转了个圈靠过来，「我们晚上准备办个欢迎会，喊你男朋友来（付账）行吗？」  
Eddie拎着他写了一半的采访稿，落荒逃进了厕所隔间里。  
等到他锁好了门，他最酸溜溜的共生体立刻一秒也不耽搁的从他脖颈后面探头出来。  
真棒啊，Eddie，我感觉到你的魅力无边了。  
「闭嘴，V。」青年恶狠狠的瞪了它一眼，他把头撞在墙壁上唉声叹气，「我已经无法想象三个月后，和他分手之后会面临什么了。」  
也许一个礼拜之后他就不要你了。Venom好心提醒道。  
「加赌一杯热可可。」  
你深得我心，亲爱的。

然后这杯热可可就在他们晚上约会的时候被Kevin神奇的从身后变了出来。Eddie简直目瞪口呆，又隐隐的感觉不可思议，他从来没有和他的新男朋友提过这个，这家伙怎么会知道他的，他们的爱好的？  
他们正坐在Eddie最爱去的那家中餐馆里，Kevin接过菜单，然后转身去了前台点菜。Eddie拍着藏在他衣领下面的共生体的脑袋，语气带着难得的兴奋。  
「嘿V，快看，他还给我们买了热可可，他知道我们的，你的喜好呢，真棒，不是吗？」  
Venom冷冷的哼了一声作为回应，它正在努力寻找Kevin不和谐的蛛丝马迹，兴奋中的宿主甚至都没有发现它传递过来的不满。  
它当然不是很高兴，Kevin那家伙，好像完全迷上了Eddie似的。开什么玩笑。他坐在这种餐厅里居然没有什么不适，Eddie乱七八糟的饮食习惯居然还没能把他吓跑，太可疑了。他一定有什么阴谋，才会一直在他的宿主身上浪费时间。  
Kevin回来的时候身上的衬衣袖子已经全部挽起来了，他托着碟小菜，脸上是耀眼的笑容。  
「还没喝？」他拉开Eddie身边的椅子，然后把那只碟子放到对方的眼皮底下，「快点喝吧，凉了就不好了。」  
「你怎么知道我喜欢喝这个？」  
对方伸手指了指他的衣领，然后又露出了一点促狭的笑容，「我猜你会把饮料洒在领口的原因是喜欢。」  
Eddie张了张嘴，又立刻闭上。Venom在他的脑子里啧啧不止，它准备把热可可划分进自己不感兴趣的饮料行列了。  
吃完饭Kevin又理所当然的送了他们回家，他表现的像个不得了的绅士，只在他们家楼底下的路灯旁边向他挥手再见，而不是要求上楼喝一杯。

这样的情形已经持续了整整三个礼拜了，Kevin还没有对他的宿主表现出厌倦，反而用约会和关心填满了他的整个生活。Venom感觉自己正在被不满充盈的膨胀，带着小尖刺的那一种，会在头顶冒烟的那一种。现在，他们正站在Eddie家的楼下，它的宿主先下了车，Kevin立刻追了过来，他们站在路灯底下交谈，被灯光拉得影子变长。呕。  
然后Kevin把头倾过来。Eddie闭上了眼睛。Venom觉得自己马上就能炸出Eddie的身体了。

……Eddie.  
他还在对着电视广告傻笑呢，蠢极了。  
「你看见他刚才……」  
Eddie！！  
「哦，嗯，怎么？」青年像是刚刚被喊醒过来似的，他那件棕黄色的外套都没脱，整个人看起来像只麻袋，让人不顺眼极了。  
你不能再这么毫无防备了Eddie，Venom从他的手臂里钻出来，满身都是尖刺的，你刚才差一点就被他亲到了！  
「啊？什么？我以为我们刚才就已经接吻了？」Eddie疑惑的眨了眨眼，「你干了什么，V？」  
我当然是帮你免于被他占便宜，Eddie，就像这样。  
共生体从他的肩膀处伸出一截触手，摊平，让它们变得就像一小段半透明的帷幕似的，薄如蝉翼，然后轻巧的盖在了它的宿主嘴唇上。  
冰凉的触感让Eddie整个宕机，他停在被Venom盖住嘴唇的状态，整整两分钟后才从沙发上一跃而起，「你不能，你不能这么干！」  
怎么回事儿？Eddie，你听起来像是爱上他了哈？  
「当然不是！就是，」Eddie抓了抓头，眼神在屋子里来回游移着，「我还没和男人接过吻呢！」  
你想和男人接吻？  
刚平复下去的小尖刺又根根立了起来。  
Eddie停顿了一下，他抬起头，看到他的共生体正张牙舞爪的看着他。  
「不不不不你才不是男人——」  
Venom把他逼到了沙发角里，Eddie靠在那儿，用一只手臂阻挡着对方——它钻出来的那只手臂。Venom恶狠狠的压迫着他，全身都像是在炸毛，他忍不住把另一只手伸过去，顺着对方的后背安抚下去。  
「算了，」青年扬起嘴角，「来吧。」  
Venom尝起来冰冰凉凉的，算不上多柔软，Eddie后知后觉的发现，从刚才开始，他们大概已经亲过了三次。

+

距离赌约结束还剩半个月，真是不得了，Venom一直觉得他，Kevin根本没办法忍受他的宿主那么久，但是谁知道有钱人陷入恋爱里的时候也像个彻头彻尾的白痴，Eddie所有那些蠢得过头的举动都被他的滤镜美化成头上顶着光环的天使。就像现在这样，他正用一只手撑着自己这些日子以来换过的第八辆汽车车门，语气温柔的弯腰邀请他到自己家里喝咖啡。  
喝咖啡？？？  
他还邀请你？！  
「没错，去他家喝咖啡。」Eddie得意洋洋的回答，他抬起手机，「他已经把他家地址发给我了。」  
去他家？！Venom声调扬高，你知道这代表着什么吗？？  
「有人邀请我，去他家喝咖啡，还能代表着什么？」Eddie被它吼得发愣，「以前又没有人邀请过我，我怎么知道喝咖啡代表着什么？」  
他要上你！懂吗蠢货！共生体气急败坏，你就像走进猎人陷阱的小羊羔，等到你走进他的家门，他就会把绳索套在你的脖子上，扒光吊到地下储藏室去！  
Eddie半张着嘴站在那，看起来像是完全懵逼了。  
不行，绝对不行！你不许去！  
「我要去。」Eddie凝下表情，「我要去，V。你没权力阻止我。」  
「听着，你不是我的什么，你没有权力——你要和我打赌，我同意了，你那些乱七八糟的要求，我也都照办了，也许你正乐在其中——」  
我是你的什么，Eddie，你的什么？  
「什么也不是。还没听明白吗……」  
伴侣，Eddie，你觉得我是你的伴侣，对不对？  
「别他妈的读我脑子——滚出去！」  
老天保佑，他可不希望这些情绪再从他的脑袋里泄露出去，他比它读到的想的多得多了。也许是情侣，也许是令人惊羡的一对儿，谁知道呢，反正他们根本没办法像对普通伴侣一样，牵着手逛街看电影，没办法在同一个浴池里面来回泼水，他们甚至都不能在争吵过后爽快的来一炮，然后再相互道歉。而且它说的是伴侣，天知道这些外星来的生物嘴巴里的伴侣到底是什么意思。也许它们管骑的马遛的狗也都叫做伴侣呢……  
Eddie抱紧自己的脑袋。老天，怎么才能让他的妄想停下来？  
Eddie，Eddie.  
「我受够了，V，我们完了。」  
Eddie，我们刚才是在争吵吗？  
「当然是！你看不到我有多生气吗？」  
那很好。  
Venom钻出他的身体，只连接了手肘的一小段，它落地就有了自己的形态，巨大，漆黑，看起来简直像是从异形漫画里钻出来的，它逼近它的宿主，Eddie节节败退，直到肩膀顶在了墙上。共生体朝他露出了利齿，大概是那句完了什么的激怒了它——  
争吵过后来一炮，然后再道歉。Venom靠近他，湿漉漉的舌头从他的锁骨舔了上去。  
Eddie手足僵硬。他觉得共生体应该只会读情绪。才对。

+

距离赌约结束还剩半个月。Eddie从被子里伸出一只手，他在床头摸了摸，终于找到了自己的手机。他觉得肩膀酸痛，不对，全身的骨头都像是被拆散了然后重组。  
他的手机屏幕正亮着，Kevin发过来的短信还在闪烁不停，从昨天晚上一直到现在。Eddie动了动手指，把拒绝他邀请的句子打了上去。抱歉，他按着屏幕，谢谢你的邀请，但是抱歉我不能去。而且我想我们可能还是分开比较好。  
为什么？回复来的飞快。  
我在你家楼下。又一条。  
你有别人了？  
婊子。  
我就应该直接上了你。  
晚上回家的时候小心点儿。  
哦，行吧。一气呵成的诅咒与威胁。Eddie耸了耸肩，他把手机扔回柜子上，然后打着哈欠重新拉高了被子。

半个月之后，他把那篇报道了盗车贼团伙被抓获的稿件送进了主编的办公室里。

+

「Love，我猜我们以后也都没有免费的热可可和中国菜吃了。」Eddie有点惆怅的窝在沙发里。  
这没什么不好的。

 

Fin.


End file.
